A first station may be configured to communicate wirelessly with a second station. Specifically, the first station may transmit data to and receive data from the second station through a wired or wireless communications network. The first and second stations may use the network to communicate using a variety of different applications. For example, the first station may be a mobile originating (MO) user equipment (UE) while the second station may be a mobile terminating (MT) UE for a voice call. The voice call may be performed in a variety of different manners. For example, when the MO or MT UE is connected to a legacy network, the voice call may be performed using circuit switching. In another example, when the MO or MT UE is connected to an Internet Protocol (IP) data transmission network, the voice call may be performed using Voice over IP (VoIP). More specifically, when the network is a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, the VoIP call may be a Voice over LTE (VoLTE) call.
When the VoLTE call is performed, the MO and MT UEs may perform a setup procedure. Initially, when the MO and MT UEs connect to the LTE network, each UE may be associated with one or more default bearers that provide a best effort service in the exchange of data with the LTE network. Furthermore, when a particular application is being utilized such as the VoLTE call, each UE may be associated with a dedicated bearer that provides a dedicated tunnel for data to be transmitted with regard to the VoLTE call (e.g., the voice data). The dedicated bearer may provide a variety of functionalities such as improving throughput or guaranteeing a bit rate for the data to be transmitted. However, during the VoLTE call, the MO and/or the MT UE may experience a disruption such as a radio link failure (RLF) that causes the dedicated bearer to be lost. When the dedicated bearer is lost, the VoLTE call may be dropped.